


Mojo

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e04 Orpheus, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Pity the poor airmen who have to figure out SG-1. This won't make much sense unless you've seen the "Orpheus" episode.
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 10





	Mojo

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: write an airman's point of view

"Jack!"

Dr. Jackson slipped inside the elevator, rescuing me from conversation with Colonel O'Neill. The doc nodded at me.

"Daniel." The colonel punched the close button. "And how are we this evening?"

Dr. Jackson pushed his glasses up his nose and grinned. "Teal'c has his mojo back! So do I. Thanks to you."

The colonel patted down his torso as if searching for his lost mojo. "Huh," he observed cryptically.

"You must be feeling pretty darn peppy again."

"Not in front of the troops, OK, Dannyboy?"

We reached my floor. I exited.

"Don't ask, don't tell" was invented for SG-1.


End file.
